1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implementing logic blocks on a heterogeneous programmable device. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for enabling the efficient implementation of multiple logic functions on a heterogeneous programmable chip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of benefits have spurred efforts towards heterogeneous devices. In one example, integrating multiple types of resources on a single programmable chip allows efficient and effective processing using a variety of different logic mechanisms and functions. The integration efforts have been focused in several areas. In one example, programmable chips are provided with not only logic elements and memory, but specialized digital signal processing (DSP) blocks as well. Integrating DSP blocks onto a programmable chip allow programmable devices to more effectively compete in performance terms with custom designed ASICs.
However, mechanisms for efficiently implementing multiple logic functions on a heterogeneous programmable device are limited. It is therefore desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for implementing multiple logic functions on heterogeneous devices.